A Court Fit for a Malfoy
by babyvfan
Summary: No castle is complete without a perfect court. A perfect court isn't complete without the key players. Neither are perfect to the king without the right person by his side. Or in Draco's case, his brave knight. *Mpreg mentioned*


**January 25, 2015 is the day I wrote/published my first drarry story, Five Stages of Kissing. Even though I've been reading and shipping them earlier( like a few months before), that was the day I actually decided to try my hand at writing them despite the fact I knew little of the HP world other than the info I got from other drarry fanfics. Five Stages of Kissing was the first drarry story I wrote for the HP fandom and since then I've been writing drarry. So in celebration of the drarry writing and shipping, I decided to celebrate with a new drarry story. LittleNightDragon started getting into drarry shortly after me, so this story is a celebration to us shipping Drarry officially.**

* * *

 **A Court fit for a Malfoy**

 _The lights from the elegant chandeliers gleamed down at the embellishments woven in the women's hair, the necklaces and earrings and bracelets. Rubies, gold, emeralds, pearls, and diamonds. So many diamonds glinting like stars._

 _The flowing skirts of their beautiful dresses fanned out in a twirl of color as the women were spun around by their partners dressed in their sharp suits. A swirl of whites, grays, light pinks and blues, and black. Off by the sides of the dancefloor were the watchers and minglers, too in awe by the dancing and the sweet melody the orchestra was playing to join in on the beauty._

 _A smile curled the blonde child's face as he watched them, just as spellbound._

 _Balls were grand events in the pureblood society. Being the son and sole heir to one of the most prominent families in the society, six year old Draco was accustomed to attending them._

 _Like any child, though, despite being used to them, he didn't like attending balls. Being mindful of his freshly-pressed suits and robes and making sure nothing spilled on them. Tolerating the women's hard cheek-pinching and the men's barely-acknowledged nods. Acting like the gentleman Father expected him to be and resisting the urge to sneak into the kitchen with his best friend where the chocolate fountain beckoned them. However, attending the balls were one thing. Watching them were different._

 _Watching them, he didn't have to be on his best behavior. He didn't have to dance with the daughters of his parents' friends. He didn't have to worry about Father's critical eye studying his every move. He didn't even have to paste on a bright, fake smile._

 _He could experience the beauty of the ball, from the comfort of the upstairs balcony, in the comfort of his pajamas, wearing a genuine smile on his face as the music played on and the dancers moved in sync with the flow of the melody, stepping and twirling and dipping in perfect unison._

" _Wow," Draco turned over to his right, where a boy knelt beside him on the balcony, forehead pressed against the ivory stair railings. His lovely eyes, a shade of green that were deep and bright at once, watched the ball below them. "It's so pretty."_

My thoughts exactly _. Draco's smile broadened to a grin. "Glad you agree with me, Potter."_

 _Those unusual green-green eyes rolled before the owner to those magnetic eyes turned to Draco. Harry gave him his favorite smile, the one that touched his eyes, making them more vivid and beautiful, before his lips curved into a smile._

" _When don't I, Malfoy?" the boy playfully shot back._

 _Draco was tempted to say that there were plenty of times when they weren't on the same page. Times where they were practically on different planets. Instead he just nudged the other boy with his shoulder, making him laugh._

" _Git."_

" _Prat."_

 _Harry was Draco's opposite in almost every way. His hair wild and deep black to Draco's orderly platinum-blonde. Eyes an unusual emerald-green to his bluish-gray. The muggle t-shirts and jeans he preferred to Draco's neat robes. There was also the matter of how they were raised with Draco being a pureblood while Harry was half with his pureblood father and Muggleborn mother. Yet as different as they were, Draco was convinced no other person understood him like Harry did. He was Draco's boy, just as Draco was his. They were each other's halves that could have made up a whole person._

 _Harry looked over to at the ball, dropping his voice to a low whisper. "It looks so pretty. It kinda reminds me of a picture from our story books."_

" _Like a royal court." Draco nodded. He could see it now. The ladies and lords, his royal subjects, dancing and drinking to his reign. Dobby as the court jester, keeping the guests amused with his antics._

 _He spotted Father standing in front of the dancefloor, by the fireplace, hair tied in a neat ponytail, dressed in new black and ice-blue trimmed suit the house-elves tailored for him. The king of his castle. Pride beamed in Draco's body as he watched the power and charm his father had over the room, acknowledging the guests with slight nods and smiles over the rim of his wine-glass. Draco's pride grew as he watched Uncle James walked over to him, the only lord brave enough to approach him. Not only brave, but also clever, able to bring a slightly bigger, genuine smile to the man's face with only a few words._

 _The king and his brave lord. Better yet, the king and his brave knight. "That's going to be us someday."_

 _A twinkle shone in Harry's bright green eyes. "Hosts to balls, rulers of the royal court."_

" _Exactly," Draco smiled. "And it will be perfect."_

 _The boys watched their fathers chat with one another. James' mouth running a mile, hands wildly gesturing towards the dancers or a particular guest, face flushed from the wine and the excitement. Father rolling his eyes and shaking his head with a half-smile curling his lips, taking slow sips of his wine. It was almost like looking into a mirror that showed their future years from now._

 _The image altered, losing its brilliance, as Uncle James patted Father's shoulder and walked over to Aunt Lily, leading her onto the dancefloor. Father finished his wine and handed it over to the house-elf, walking over to Mother who was entertaining a few guests, joining in on their conversation. The smile on Draco's smile fell as he noticed the distance between them with his father being at the right and Uncle James being all the way down the far end._

 _His stomach stirred uneasily as Uncle dropped a soft kiss on Aunt Lily's lips while Father secured an arm around Mother's waist, pulling her closer to him. It shouldn't have bothered him. He'd seen the pairings in intimate moments. A kiss exchanged here, some nuzzling there. He knew it shouldn't have troubled him and yet…_

 _It was strange how casually and disturbingly easy the men walked away from each other without a second glance. The wide space laid out between them that was feet apart but to Draco it looked like it could be worlds apart._

" _On second thought," he said. "I would make our royal court better."_

" _Really?" Harry asked. Draco nodded his head vigorously. "How?"_

" _For one, I wouldn't have it be boring," Harry tried so hard to keep the giggle in but the laughter managed to escape his sealed lips. Draco smiled, proud to be the reason for that loose giggle. "I'll have tons of decorations. Lots of music and dancing-"_

" _And chocolate?" Harry cut in._

 _Draco stared at him, incredulous. "Of course, Potter. What kind of ruler would I be if I denied my people the taste of chocolate? Honestly." He rolled his eyes._

 _Harry elbowed him. Draco tried to hide his smirk, but he felt his lips curl. "Prat."_

" _Git."_

" _What else would you have at your court, Princess Draco?" Harry smirked._

" _Git!" Draco hissed, his cheeks flushed light-red._

 _A few days ago they played make-believe. It was Draco's turn to pick what they would do and he picked castle. Harry was the knight in shining armor with an actual sword. Draco the queen in a full regal, light-pink gown meant for royalty and a sparkling tiara. Father was stunned into silence once he saw them, Mother was amused, cooing him and asking him to twirl around so she could see more of the dress, and Harry used every opportunity he had to tease him about it._

 _Giggles tumbled from Harry's lips. Draco ceased the laughter-flow with a sharp elbow jabbed into the boy's side._

" _First off, Potter, I was a queen, not a princess," he corrected, smirking at the glare Harry shot him as he rubbed his side. "Second, after I promoted myself to king, which will be my first act of royal business, I would have court-jesters to amuse my subjects and serve lots of cake and ice-cream."_

" _Would you have an inner circle?"_

" _But of course. It's the best course for strategy," At least that was what Father always said. While it was good to have a large group of friends and admirers, it was smart for one to surround themselves with a small but elite group made of the most trust-worthy. "I would have lords, but not too many. Too many people in the circle is bound to start treachery."_

" _Would you have a princess? Like Pansy?"_

 _Draco's nose crinkled, his mouth scrunched, as if he sucked a sour lemon. He wasn't too sure about that one. After all, in the storybooks, princesses typically married kings and ruled alongside them. The idea of Pansy being his princess, to be seated at his right-hand side, made his stomach churn._

" _There will be a princess," he said as the discomfort in his stomach lessened. "Not just her." Or any girl from their playgroup for that matter._

" _What about royal guards?"_

 _Crabbe and Goyle immediately came to mind. The boys were built like guards with their thick, large-set frames, which made them valuable assets. Then he remembered their intellect-or lack of._

 _Draco shook his head. "I'll have them in my court but not in my inner circle."_

 _Harry frowned slightly but didn't argue with him. "So lords, a princess. What else?"_

 _Draco moved closer to him. "My valiant knight of course," He slipped his hands through Harry's, entwining their fingers together. "Who shall be right by my side."_

 _To his surprise, Harry's frown grew. "But isn't that where the queen usually is?"_

 _Oh. Draco's smile waned down to a frown. He didn't mention anything about a queen. Every king needed a queen. It said so in the books. But he didn't want any queen by his side. He wanted his knight. He wanted Harry. "Then I'll make you my queen."_

 _Harry stared at him for a second or two before a giggle burst from him, followed by another, then another. Draco joined in, laughing just as hard._

" _You can't make a knight a queen." Harry said in between giggles._

" _Sure I can. I am king after all," Draco reminded him with a smile. "My word is law. I'll even make it official."_

 _He didn't have the sword he used to knight Harry, but it was moments like this where the power of imagination shone through. With an invisible sword in hand, Draco patted Harry's left shoulder, then his right._

" _I promote thy noble and brave Harry Potter from being my most-trusted knight to my beloved queen. Who shall remain by my side forever and ever."_

 _Harry smiled up at him, his green eyes sparkling._

" _More importantly," Draco continued. "Be mine forever."_

 _Harry looked down at their hands that were joint together, then over at their hands that were still separated. He quickly fixed that problem, reaching out for Draco's free hand and holding it firmly. A simple gesture that lit Draco's face with a smile and his chest with warmth. "Always."_

 _Draco brought their joint hands together and dropped a soft kiss on each one._

The memory replayed in Draco's head as he leaned against the door-frame, watching as his valiant knight and queen maintaining the peace in their domain with his gentle voice humming a soft lullaby, his slow and easy rocking and swaying sending the boys off to dreamland.

Harry held each boy in his arms, pressing them close to his chest as he rocked/swayed in a full circle, his singing soft and soothing. When he turned to the front and saw Draco at the door, he paused.

"Hey," he whispered. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Draco pulled himself away from the door-frame and walked over to them, keeping his voice low for the twins' sake. "Kingsley let us out early. Thank Merlin." He rolled his eyes. "I was falling asleep."

A mischievous twinkle shone in those beautiful emerald-green eyes he loved so much. "When don't you fall asleep during Auror meetings?"

His husband made a good point there but Draco refused to give him the satisfaction. Moving on, he continued, "Besides, I couldn't leave my castle unprotected for so long."

Harry cocked his head to the side and gave him a small playful smile. "You know we do have wards."

"Ah," Draco said. "You forget, my dear, we both have a number of enemies who can try to work their way around them."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but closed it, realizing he had no rebuttal. Annoyed, he shot him a glare.

Draco managed to vanquish the ugly look from his husband's handsome face with a slow, deep kiss. Both of them shivering from the familiar sparks that crept down their spines, bringing smiles to their faces.

"Also," Draco said after the kiss was broken. "I missed my court. I missed my inner circle."

Harry rolled his eyes, but Draco saw a small smile curling the corner of his lips. "Well, as you can see, I managed to run the castle and the court just fine during your absence."

"Yes, just as any good queen should," Harry looked like he would have smacked him for that comment if his arms weren't being occupied by the boys. He settled for another glare. Smiling cheekily, Draco's eyes drifted from his queen down to his twins.

At only three years old, the boys were a force to be reckoned with, different in looks and personalities but alike in terms of mischief and cunningness. Albus, Harry's mini-me with his dark unruly hair and emerald-green eyes, was the brains of their schemes. Scorpius, Draco's miniature doppelganger with his wide gray eyes and white-blonde hair, the heart.

Draco dropped soft kisses on their heads and stroked their hair. Scorpius barely stirred. Albus squirmed in Harry's arm but didn't open his eyes. "Did the darling lords give you any trouble while I was gone?"

"Don't they always?" Harry remarked, earning a small chuckle from Draco. "Like Papa, like sons."

Draco smirked at him. "You didn't seem to mind the _trouble_ I gave you last week before I left for that mission. In fact, if anything you were begging me for more-"

Cheeks heavily flushed, Harry glared at him.

Draco smiled in return, and then dropped to his knees, coming face to face with Harry's stomach that was housing their almost five-month unborn daughter, keeping her safe. "And how has our little princess been?"

"Perfectly fine."

Draco ran his hands over the slight baby bump and kissed it, feeling her respond to his touch with a nudge of her feet.

"I'm curious." He looked up at Harry who peered down at him. "Was this exactly what you had in mind when you pictured your perfect court?"

The scene of the ball replayed in his mind. The ladies with their fine jewels and dresses, the men in their sharp suits. Classical string music filling the air, skirts sweeping across the dancefloor, the chandeliers shining bright lights.

He looked around the room flocked with two twin beds pressed against the walls, the floor littered with figures and toys, the walls plastered with pictures, soft light illuminated from the golden snitch nightlight floating over their heads from the ceiling.

It was far from the grand ballroom at the Manor, much smaller and far less elaborate and definitely messier. But it was theirs, and that was all that mattered.

"The setting isn't quite what I had in mind, but it does have my key players. The dashing lords," He gazed at the twins, eyes jumping from Albus to Scorpius' faces. "Our darling princess." He stroked the baby bump again, feeling their daughter respond to his touch. "And more importantly," He looked up at Harry, pulling himself off from the floor and entangling his fingers in Harry's black hair, looking deep into his eyes. "I have my valiant knight and beloved queen by my side."

Harry rolled his eyes, but his smile grew. "Now, who's acting like a sappy Gryffindor?"

"Oh shut up, Potter." Draco's hand dropped from Harry's hair to his cheek, cupping it softly and bringing him into a glorious kiss that wiped the smirk right off his face.


End file.
